leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Machete
as a summoner spell.}} * 10% life steal = * 35 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, but gold efficient against monsters, without its passives. }} Similar Items Notes * You can only buy this item if you have . * Even though you are limited to one jungle item, you can also purchase when you have a Hunter's Machete. * The bonus on-hit damage does not benefit from life steal Strategy * The life steal that the provides is more useful on champions with high base attack damage such as , , or rather than on , , or . Trivia * , , and its upgrades are the only non-consumable items that grant no direct stats. * is an alternative to the to start in the jungle. * and reference the eponymous expression. Patch history or . ;V9.23 * Killing large or epic monsters no longer grants 50 bonus experience for each level the monster is higher than you. Epic monsters still innately have catch-up experience. * First camp bonus experience increased to 165 from 120. ;V9.1 * If your gold from minions is greater than half your gold from monsters, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an enchantment on a or . ;V8.23 * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.15 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * The gold penalty also applies to Twisted Treeline. ;V8.14 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.10 * On-hit physical damage increased to 35 from 25. * Basic attacks against monsters granting 15% bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. * The first large monster killed grants . * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Jungle item). ;V8.4 * Can no longer build into , due to the item being removed from the game. ;V7.22 * ** Now grants for 2 seconds. * ** Bonus experience from lesser and medium sized monsters. ** Bonus experience per level difference increased to 50 from 30. ;V6.22 * On-hit damage against monsters increased to 25 from 20. * Lifesteal against monsters increased to 10% from 8%. ;V6.9 * Bonus experience upon killing large monsters increased to 50 from 15. * Added +30 bonus experience on monster kill for each level higher the monster is than you. ;V5.22 * ** Cost reduced to from . ** Grants +8% life steal versus monsters. ** Grants Basic attacks versus monsters deal 20 bonus damage. Killing large monsters grants 15 bonus experience. Damage type matches the triggering attack and will benefit from life steal. ** Can no longer build into or , due to the items being removed from the game. ** Now builds into . ;V5.14 * Mana regeneration per second increased to 4 while in combat with monsters from 3. ;V5.1 * Gold on large monster kills increased to 15 from 10. ;V4.21 * Now grants 10 bonus gold on large monster kills. ;V4.20 * Item cost increased to from . * No longer grants attack damage or damage reduction versus monsters. * New unique passive Jungler: Deal 30 magic damage on hit to monsters over 2 seconds and gain 7 Health and 3 Mana per second while in combat with monsters. * Removed from item recipe for . * Can no longer build into or , due to the items being removed from the game. * Added to recipes for , , , and . ;V4.12 * Item removed from Howling Abyss. ;V4.11 * Item cost increased to from . * Now grants +10 attack damage vs. monsters * Now grants +5 damage reduction vs. monsters. * }} removed. * }} removed. * Added to item recipe for . ;V4.7 * Champion kills, assists and large monsters slain now grant . ;V3.14 - November 26th Hotfix * : On-hit healing increased to 5 from 3. ;V3.14 * :}} Basic attacks against monsters deal 10 bonus magic damage and restore 3 health. ;V3.8 * }} changed to }}: Deals 10 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. * Enabled on Twisted Treeline * Enabled on Howling Abyss ;V1.0.0.154 * Hidden update: Hunter's machete sell price reduced to 120 from 210. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * Item cost: * Added to item recipes for and . * :}} Damage dealt to monsters increased by 10%. * :}} Basic attacks deal 10 bonus true damage to monsters.}} References cs:Hunter's Machete de:Machete des Jägers es:Machete del Cazador fr:Machette du Chasseur pl:Maczeta Łowcy pt-br:Machete do Caçador ru:Мачете охотника zh:狩獵者彎刀 Category:Jungle items Category:Life steal items Category:On-hit effect items